Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 30: The battle
When they reached the edge, Moriarty brought out a map of the factory to explain operations. "Okay, there are four main entrance points, the most-guarded of which being the northern point, which is where the main machines are being held. The western point is the dungeon where Gloria is being held captive. The eastern point is where Chrysta's main base of operations is. Lights, alarms, weapons, etc. And the southern point being where the stolen fish is being hoarded and heavily guarded." "Alright" Winter said. "Here's what we'll do. I'll go with Moriarty and Johnny to the northern point and take out the guards. Barry, Fantine, you guys need to go to the southern point and secure the loot. Mumble, you and Katniss go down to the western point and find Gloria, then Fantine will meet you three at the eastern point and help you take down Chrysta, while Barry will meet us at the northern point and we'll take care of the machines. Then we'll all rendezvous here at the north-east exit point and escape. Any questions? Alright, split up." As they ran towards the northern point, Johnny asked Winter "So Winter, how do we tell who the bad guys are?" Winter simply answered "Well, if they're not someone you know, then they're bad guys." Once they reached the gate, the three of them were beset upon by a gang of Chrysta's guards and thugs. "Hey, I found the bad guys!" Johnny said loudly before the fight began. Johnny slipped under the legs of several thugs and armed himself with a circular block of ice, which he used as a shield against his attackers. After defeating a large number of guards, a powerful swipe from a sword smashed Johnny's shield into several pieces, leaving him unarmed and harmless. However, before the hitman could finish him off, he was stunned unconscious by Moriarty, who helped Johnny to his feet. "Gee, thanks."' "You'd be helpless without me" was Moriarty's excuse. Meanwhile, Mumble and Katniss snuck past the guards and into the western dungeon where Gloria sat in her cage with her back turned, not knowing of their presence. Mumble cleared his throat loudly, getting Gloria's attention. She turned around, and her face filled with joy of seeing her friends again. (well, former friends, really) "Mumble! Katniss! What are you guys doing here?" "We came to break you out" Mumble said. "Mumble, I am so sorry about what I said! You too, Katniss. I was a terrible friend to you both and what I've done is unforgivable, yet for some reason, you both risked your lives to come and save me and-(sigh)-I just feel so happy, you know, and, the fact th- "Okay! We get it! You're sorry! Now can we please just get out of here!" Katniss said impatiently. "Okay" Gloria said. "Is there a key? There's always a key. You need to find th- she continued until Mumble just kicked the door to her cage open, to which she said "oh good, you found it! Now let's go!" After she got out of the cage, Gloria walked over to Katniss and held her arms out in a hugging position, to which Katniss responded by punching her in the face, knocking her slightly off balance. She regained her senses and said "okay, I admit. I deserved that. And so I ju- before Katniss hit her again and said "sorry. Mumble promised." Meanwhile, Johnny, Winter and Moriarty had managed to get the chips into two of the three main machines, damaging them severely and catching the attention of Chrysta, who boiled with fury and sent a small army against them. Once Moriarty had reached the final plug-in point, he plugged in the chip and turned and fled, followed by Johnny and Winter as the machines crumbled behind them. When they reached the northern point, they found the others waiting for them. "Did you plug them in?" Barry asked. "Yes, now hurry. The grounds already starting to crack! Look out!" Moriarty shouted as the thin ice shattered beneath their feet, creating a large chasm ahead of them. Just then, a block of ice sped down to the bottom of the hill right in front of Mumble, and Chrysta dismounted. "Hello, Mumble" she said as she jumped to the floor. "Chrysta" he stuttered before she struck him across the face, sending him to the floor, inches away from the edge of falling to his death. "So. You thought you could make a fool out of me. Piece of advice, Happy Feet. Don't play games with a Wolfsworth. I can't lose!" she continued as she drew a large curved sword. She raised it for the kill, but before she could bring it down, Johnny grabbed her by the ponytail and hung on for dear life. "Mumble! Run!" he said, trying to get a grip on the fox's hair. "Let go you big oaf!" Chrysta shouted in rage, swiping her claws at Johnny, only just missing him. Chrysta overpowered Johnny and sent him crashing to the floor. She then made an attempt to strike Gloria with her blade, only for Katniss to push her out of the way just in time. Barry then grabbed Chrysta by the shoulder only to be kicked aside by the latter, landing on some shattered ice. Fantine, angered by Barry being attacked, lashed out at Chrysta uncontrollably, and was then thrown in the same direction as her fiancé. Even Moriarty tried to assist in the battle, but was quickly knocked into a large block of ice, briefly stunning him. Finally, Chrysta saw Mumble getting up off of the floor, and raised her sword for the kill, bringing it down but surprisingly onto Winter's blade, who was then to kick her away as they dueled fiercely. Mumble ran to help Gloria save Katniss, who was trapped under a beam of ice, soon to be assisted by Johnny, Barry and Fantine (Moriarty was still unconscious at this point). Eventually, Chrysta aggressively disarmed Winter and slashed him across the neck with her sword, sending him several feet away, leaving him hanging on the edge of the chasm. Chrysta turned and saw Mumble, who she quickly tackled to the ground. "Chrysta. Please!" Mumble begged. "Chrysta is dead! Only Queen Wolfsworth remains!" Chrysta shouted as she lashed out at her former friend furiously. It was then that Mumble realised that as Chrysta's anger grew, her sanity began to slip away. And this allowed him to quickly get a little plan. "Once I am finished with you, these penguins will worship me! To them, I will be a god!" "What? A god who is crazy! Uh, I don't think people are gonna want to look up to that!" Mumble said sarcastically, angering Chrysta to the point of throwing a stone in Mumble's direction, which he dodged quickly. "Hey, you missed!" Mumble said humorously. "RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Chrysta growled angrily, swiping her claws at Mumble, only for him to slip out of the way just in time. "Yo, fuzzball!" he mocked from behind her. Mumble was intending to anger Chrysta to a point even she could not control, allowing her to lose her train of thought and be easier to fool. Chrysta finally turned and kicked Mumble into a rock. It seemed she was closer to insanity than he first assumed. Chrysta's angry thoughts began to come in the form of a song that played in her head over and over again. Can't Ignore the Paranoia. Something Slipping. Mind Distracting, Agony Inside Of Me. My Pulse Is Racing Mental Torture, Self Destroyer. Can't Ignore the Paranoia. Something Slipping. Mind Distracting, Agony Inside Of Me. My Pulse Is Racing Mental Torture, Self Destroyer. Can't Ignore the Paranoia. Something slipping. Mind Distracting, Agony Inside Of Me. My Pulse Is Racing Mental Torture, Self Destroyer. Can't Ignore the Paranoia. Mumble's mockery of Chrysta urged Gloria to throw a snowball at her rival, who fell to the floor with brain-freeze. Once she had recovered, Chrysta looked at the snow on her head and fumed with anger of all her memories of the kids throwing stuff at her, her brother abusing her, Mumble betraying her for Gloria and the constant humiliation she faced over and over and over again. He lied to me They shot at me He hates on me He's using me He's dead to me HE'S DEAD TO ME! That Happy Feet. HE IS MY ENEMY! "NNNOOO!" Chrysta screamed in fury as she grabbed Gloria by the neck and mounted one of her pet skuas. "You took my hope away from me, Mumble!" "Chrysta, no!" "And now, I'm gonna take yours away!" she screamed before taking flight to the top of the tower. It was a very small tower, most of it's height led underground, so it is to no wonder how Mumble reached the top so fast. "FINISH THEM!" Chrysta ordered her remaining followers, who descended onto Mumble's friends, who tried to hold them off the best they could. "There's too many of them!" Barry said. "We'll never win!" "Yes we will!" Johnny said. "Ultimate remix activated!" It was then that the group began to sing a mix of all their original songs put together while fighting their attackers off. Johnny: Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get ready to rumble! Moriarty: Get Get Get Ready Ready Ready to RUMBLE! Fantine, Barry & Katniss: JOCK JAMS! Moriarty: Ya'll ready for this! Ya'll ready for this! Fantine, Barry & Katniss: Whoomp! There it is! Johnny: Hitman! Barry: Pump up the jam, yo pump it up, yo pump it Fantine & Katniss: This is your night! BE Aggressive, B-E Aggressive! Moriarty: Ya'll ready for this! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry, Johnny, Fantine & Winter: WHOOMP! There it is! Move it! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry, Johnny & Fantine: WHOOMP! Winter: I like to move it! Move it! Barry: Give it up! Girl! It was then that Johnny started tapping his feet in a similar way to what Mumble usually did, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of them. "Johnny, what are you doing?" "It's that groovy thing Mumble does! It really makes the beat! Give it a try, the lot of you!" And soon they all joined in with this "Happy Feet" craze as they sang. Johnny: Welcome to the big show! Winter: Let me hear you say WAY-OH! Barry, Fantine & Katniss: WAY-OH! Johnny: Simply en fuego! Winter: You're about to say WAY-OH! Barry, Fantine & Katniss: WAY-OH! Johnny & Barry: Get on the floor, let me see your Tootsie Roll! Tootsie Roll! WHOOMP there it is! Let me hear ya say WAY-OH! Moriarty: Ya'll ready for this! It was then that Winter decided to push through the bad guys like a game of football(American Football, of course.) with Fantine and Katniss dancing like cheerleaders. Winter: These sounds swirling through my mind! Johnny, Moriarty & Barry: DEFENCE! Winter: These sounds swirling through my mind! Johnny, Moriarty & Barry: DEFENCE! Winter: These sounds swirling through my mind! Johnny, Moriarty & Barry: DEFENCE! Winter: These sounds swirling through my mind! Fantine & Katniss: Action! Action! We want action! A-C-T I-O-N! Action boys, action HEY! Meanwhile, Chrysta soared over the top of the tower holding Gloria by the neck. Mumble, who was on the peak of the tower, shouted to Chrysta to leave Gloria alone. "Hey, Chrysta! You're mad at me right! Come on, then! You mad at me? You wanna fight? That's fine by me, but let Gloria go!" Chrysta, who was at a high distance from the ground, held Gloria out and shouted "Let her go, huh! If you say so!" Gloria screamed as Chrysta dropped her down at least a hundred feet until she was caught in mid-air by Mumble, causing them both to fall through the roof of the tower and landing on one of the gears of a machine in the process of being built. Gloria was on top of Mumble at this point, as Mumble jumped beneath her to stop her from hurting herself on impact. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, really but, (gasp) Mumble, look out!" Gloria warned, but it was too late as Chrysta had already dismounted her skua and tackled Mumble to the floor. She drew a small ice blade from her cape and slashed Mumble across the arm, causing a few drops of blood to ooze out onto the gears. Mumble was able to backflip and kick Chrysta in the face, breaking her nose in the process. Chrysta, angered by this, punched Mumble in the face and threw him across the room, slamming his back against the opposite wall. Gloria kicked Chrysta in the shin, but this only angered her into attacking Gloria and pinning her to the floor, her blade close to her throat. Mumble saw this and suddenly felt the sensation within his feet, as they began tapping faster than they ever had before. He thought of a song that he once wrote to himself as he thought of all his suffering, his humiliation and his anger. I've been around the world in the pouring rain Feeling out of place, I'm feeling strange Take me to a place where they know my name Where everyone knows my name As Chrysta brought down her weapon, she was suddenly kicked in the jaw by Mumble, who grabbed some icicles chained together and tied her to a post, ultimately defeating her. See I've been travelin' and travelin' forever But now that I found a home, feels like I'm in heaven See I've been travelin' and travelin' forever But now that I'm home feels like I'm in heaven "It's over, Chrysta. I'm sorry" Mumble said reluctantly. "Oh no. If you want it over, Mumble, you're gonna have to kill me!" "No. I'm not a murderer like you! You killed your own brother!" Mumble said. "Ugh! Such a disappointment!" Chrysta said before noticing the possibly 200ft distance from where she was to the floor, and simply got up and said "very well, Mumble. You're not a murderer. So I guess all I can say is, see you in hell, Happy Feet!" before jumping off the gear and falling 200ft, landing hard on the rocky ground. Even from 200ft up Mumble could hear her bones snapping. Mumble swung down to the floor on an ice chain and ran to Chrysta's smiling corpse. He poked her body several times, tears beginning to flow from his eyes. Yes, Chrysta was an insane sociopath who killed her own brother, but she was still his friend, and he didn't want it to end like this. Just then, the rest of the group walked in celebrating their victory. "We rocked those bad guys, right!" Johnny said proudly. "You better believe it!" Moriarty said. "Come on, Gloria, Mumble, let's go celebrate" Katniss said happily. Gloria simply said "now's not the time guys, look" pointing in Mumble's direction. "No no no no no! It can't be!" Mumble stuttered. Finally, he gave up after seeing blood trickle from her already broken nose. He fell to his needs and screamed "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Gloria grabbed Mumble and hugged him tightly, comforting him for his loss, as he cried quietly. Next chapter: The party/End credits Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions